


(Not so) Casual

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, a few moments of fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Ajay gets a little help shaking off someone harassing her at the bar and in the process, gets someone to take home for the night.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	(Not so) Casual

**Author's Note:**

> you guys ever look through your old wips and find a finished oneshot that just needed minimal editing that you don't remember writing?  
> no? just me?  
> anyway i did the editing, here it is.

Ajay has never been interested in men. There isn't anything inherently wrong with men; she's just never had any desire to connect romantically-- or sexually-- to them. She's got friends that are men, of course. Makoa, and Elliot. Pathfinder. But there's a difference between them and the men she seems to always run into. That being that Makoa, Path, and Elliot don't frequently hit on her. Okay, so, Elliot had hit on her when they first met forever ago, but he'd backed off right away when she said she wasn't interested.

But that was also a sizable difference. He'd taken the hint. He'd stepped back. He hadn't  _ sat right beside her and annoyed her for half an hour and counting. _

Ajay is tired of this crap. This bar was supposed to be a queer one. And sure, bi guys might be here and hit on her, but fuck, this is annoying. She had just wanted a drink and a chance to flirt with some pretty woman or other.

But her night has yet to go her way.

The man seated beside her-- too close-- is apparently a fan of hers. Apparently, he's seen every fight the damn challenge has tossed onto television. Apparently, he's in her fan club. Apparently, he doesn't know how to _ take a fucking hint. _

And she isn't even hinting anymore. She's said to his face that she's here to meet women. But still, he's anchored in that chair. She does her best to look distant and annoyed. It isn't hard. She hasn't been able to finish a single drink. He'd spilled her first and now she has to wait for a second to be made.

Next time, she's going to bring Makoa. He's got a man, but he's a good wingman. He also helps keep jerks like this away.

Ajay has half a mind to message him and see if he's free to save her. She's about to when an arm is slung over her shoulder and a husky "hey, babe, sorry I'm late" is drawled into her ear.

If they hadn't been someone Ajay knew, they would've had their ass on the ground.

But Anita? Anita is a welcome sight. She's a welcome feel, too, what with her being so close.

"Anita," Ajay practically purrs. She makes sure to lay it on thick. She's already certain what it is Anita is doing; she's putting herself as a barrier between Ajay and her fan. "Took ya’ long enough."

The man seems startled. "You-- you're Bangalore."

Anita looks unimpressed as she turns her attention on the man. "I am. What of it?"

If there's one thing Ajay can appreciate about her, it's the absolutely lovely amount of muscle she's got. She's wearing short sleeves today, which means her well-defined biceps are on display. Ajay can only imagine how the arm over her shoulders looks; it's flexed and showing the man bothering her exactly what he's getting into if he continues on.

The man stutters out, "I, I didn't know you two--"

"It's a little more than what ya'd call a working relationship, eh sugar?" Ajay's grin won't leave her face. She's not lucky enough to be in a relationship with Anita, but apparently she's lucky enough to have a fake one, if only for a few minutes.

"I'll say." Anita's voice is back to that low, husky sound. Ajay only just stops herself from shivering.

“You-- You two are--?” The man cuts off when he sees Anita’s glare.

“You’re still here?”

The man goes pale and excuses himself without saying more.

Anita snorts and she relaxes. She doesn’t take her arm off Ajay’s shoulders, but that seems to be much less of an issue for them. Ajay settles into her side.

“Thanks. He didn’t catch my hint.”

“Isn’t this a gay bar anyway?”

Ajay shrugs. “Used to be. But apparently it got out that a few legends visit here. Now there's all types.”

Anita looks her over from the corner of her eye. Ajay pretends not to notice. She accepts her drink from the bartender and sips it.

“Are you one of the legends that made it popular?”

Another shrug. “Maybe. According t’ that poor sap you just scared off, someone mentioned in the Lifeline fan forums that I come here.” The fact she has a fan club is still a bit foreign to her. She’s had three victories so far. Two of those, Anita had been on her team, once with Pathfinder, the other with Bloodhound. The only time she’d won without Anita had been with Bloodhound and Elliott, or “Mirage” as was his stage name.

But no matter who she’d won with, people who watched the blood sport had become fans of hers. Most are alright, but there are some she dreads running into in public. She’s gone into the forums dedicated to her once or twice, but she has no want to delve deeper after what she’s seen. Her favourite little section had been a small group of queer people being excited that she’s so open with her sexuality.

Ajay sighs. “Made it a bit harder for me t’ come here. That wasn’t the first man t’ hit on me tonight, just the most persistent.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to stay here to keep them away from you.”

Ajay starts to grin as she looks up at Anita. “And how exactly are women supposed t’ hit on me if someone as intimidating you is next to me?”

Anita dons a crooked little smile. “I don't know. You've already got one woman hitting on you. Do you need more?"

Her cheeks flush a bit, but Ajay can't think of a more interesting prospect for the night. "I dun know. How much does this woman think she can handle? If she's so sure a’ herself."

Anita leans close and murmurs in that low, sensual voice of hers, "I can handle anything you can throw my way."

And god, if Ajay isn't at least a little turned on at that.

She hops off of her barstool and grabs Anita's hand. She tugs her out of her seat. "Let's go dancin’."

Anita actually seems startled by the statement. "What?"

"Let's go have some fun. And after, maybe some  _ real _ fun."

"Dancing it is."

* * *

Ajay wakes up wrapped in warmth. It takes her a few seconds of grogginess to remember the events of last night, but once she has, she rolls over to face Anita. Anita is peaceful in her sleep. Her hair is messy and she’s got just the barest traces of Ajay’s own lipstick left on her lips, her chin, and evidence on her neck as well. She traces the edge of Anita’s jaw and up to behind her ear. She drags her fingers through the curly locks.

Anita murmurs something soft in her sleep and snuggles closer.

Ajay’s chest fills with warmth. This woman, this incredibly strong woman, is quiet and peaceful beside her. Ajay has seen her in many ways since they met but never has she seen her so comfortable and relaxed.

“Just gonna keep staring?”

Ajay can feel her face warm a bit, but she just smiles. “Gotta get my fill a’ such a pretty face.”

Anita smiles and pushes forward to kiss her. They roll, putting Ajay on top of her. They break the kiss and lay there in the quiet.

“We should do this again.” Anita’s voice is soft, and so is her gaze, resting on Ajay’s face.

“Sex? Or see each other?”

“See each other, but sex if you aren’t interested in that.”

“Oh, dumplin’. I don’t do casual.” She grins. “I’m an all or nothing kinda gal.”

Anita runs her hands down Ajay’s sides. “So the chance that this could’ve been a one night stand?”

A shrug. “That’s more of a “better once than never”, what, with a body like yours.” She bites her lip. “Who am I t’ say no t’ Anita Williams trying to get in my pants?”

Anita snorts. “Who says it wasn’t one miss Ajay Che trying to get into  _ my _ pants?”

Ajay giggles as she brings her forehead down against Anita’s. “Mighta been that, a little. Pants like yours, who wouldn’t want in ‘em?” She presses a quick kiss to her lips. “I think everyone who watches the challenge wants you.”

With a scoff, Anita purses her lips. “I’ve seen the forums about me compared to the ones about you. You are by far the fan favourite."

"Oh? Been in my fan club, have ya’?"

"May have poked around a bit. Someone linked me to a picture of one of our winning squads and it was on there." Her hands are still travelling over Ajay's body. "Your fans sure are… excitable."

"You could say that. Did ya’ see the over eighteen section? Some artists get  _ very _ into it."

Anita flushes a deeper red but she dons a sheepish grin. "I didn't realize what I was clicking until it was too late," she admits. "Not that any of them are terribly accurate… The real thing is much better."

"Oh, tons ain't accurate. Do ya’ see the breasts they draw on me? I don't even have B cups, let alone double Ds. Do ya’ think I should have a couple of massive things like that? In the way, a danger to my back?"

With a chuckle, Anita brings her hands up and brushes the sides of Ajay's breasts with her thumbs. "I think I showed my appreciation for what you do have last night," she says in a sensual tone. "But I could always refresh your memory."

A shiver goes down Ajay's back. Anita knows exactly how to use her voice to get a reaction, but Ajay resists. “Maybe later. I need food. But after, ya’ can join me in the shower if ya’ like.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me as chloe-gayzer or A-softer-apex on tumblr.


End file.
